


O šílenství a důvěře

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Po Pietrovi byl Vision to jediné, na čem jí doopravdy sešlo. Jenže Thanos jí vzal i jeho. Ale stejně jako ona, i svět trpěl už dost, nepotřebovali se vypořádávat ještě s pološílenou čarodějkou.A tak Wanda utekla.
Relationships: Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	O šílenství a důvěře

**Author's Note:**

> Bylo mi zadáno post-Endgame, tak je to post-Endgame. Může být bráno jako pre-Loki/Wanda

Nevěděla, co dál. Všechno, co znala a bylo jí v životě milé, všechno, co milovala, zmizelo. Nechala si protéct mezi prsty, co jí bylo svaté, a teď byla naprosto a nepopiratelně ztracená.

Její duše se zmítala na hranici šílenství. Prahla po pomstě, jíž nikdy nemohla dosáhnout. Toužila Titánovi urvat hlavu vlastníma rukama, zabít ho pomalu a zdlouhavě pomocí magie, jíž získala skrz Kámen mysli, toužila, aby poznal bolest, jakou cítila ona.

Jenže už bylo pozdě. Čas znovu vrátit nemohla, a ona přesto necítila úlevu, i když byl Thanos mrtvý. Smrt, jež mu připadla, byla milostivá. Rozpadl se v prach, aniž by cokoli cítil. Nepoznal ani kapičku z bolesti, jež proudila jejími žilami místo krve a svazovala její mysl.

Nevěděla, kudy kam.

Po Pietrově smrti byl Vision to jediné, co měla a na čem jí doopravdy sešlo.

A Thanos jí ho vzal. Donutil ji ho zabít, jen aby se za pět let probudila a přišla o svou pomstu.

Neměla Starkovi za zlé, že Thanose zabil. Byla si vědoma, že to musel udělat, že to byla jediná možnost.

Jen si přála, aby to privilegium připadlo jí. Aby mohla žal z Visionovy smrti přetransformovat v sílu, kterou by mocného Titána rozdrtila, kterou by ho zničila a učinila při tom něco dobrého.

Jenomže to udělat nemohla, a teď jí nezbývalo nic jiného než utíkat v obavách, že její nestabilní magie zraní někoho, kdo si to nezaslouží.

Zprvu se snažila. Pokoušela se vypořádat s hněvem pokojně, tak, aby svou mocí tvořila, ne ničila. Ale šrámy na její duši byly až moc hluboké a čerstvé, aby je zahojilo pár týdnů meditace a sezení s doktorem Strangem. Takže když ho při jejich posledním setkání téměř rozčtvrtila, neschopna zastavit své pohyby i magii, učinila všem snahám přítrž.

Utekla.

Utíkala, aniž by věděla, kam. Její cesta byla stejně nerozhodná jako její srdce, ale ačkoli si zoufale přála, aby všechno mohlo být jinak, nebylo a ani nemohlo být.

Nechtěla nikomu ublížit. Nechtěla zranit Strange, nechtěla se stranit nikomu ze zbývajících Avengerů, ale takhle to bylo lepší. Nebyla-li s nimi v kontaktu, nemohla jim ublížit, nemohla sledovat, jak lidé, na kterých jí začínalo záležet, opět umírají.

Nemohla je sama zabít.

Toho se bála nejvíce. Jen pomyšlení na to, že by kohokoli, koho měla ráda, znova zabila svou mocí, ji strašilo ve snech, při té myšlence se jí svíralo hrdlo a srdce jí bilo tak zuřivě, až měla pocit, že jí praskne.

S tím, co ji Strange naučil a ukázal, nebylo vůbec těžké se mu vyhnout a zabránit, aby ji kdokoli našel, když nechtěla být objevena. Bloudila po světě ze země do země, nikde se nezdržovala natolik dlouho, aby na sebe poutala pozornost.

Zdržovala se v méně zalidněných oblastech. Možná nablízku nebyli Avengers, ale to neznamenalo, že chtěla ublížit nevinným lidem. Svět trpěl už dost, nepotřebovali se ještě vypořádávat s pološílenou čarodějkou.

Teda ne víc než doposud.

Wanda vzdychla a prsty si prohrábla vlasy. Nečesala se už třetí den a šlo to poznat. Potřebovala sprchu a pořádně se vyspat; něco, co v lesích nebylo jen tak k dostání.

Pořád byla asi půl dne pěšky od nejbližšího městečka, kde by ji přijali do nějakého motelu, aniž by se ptali, proč vypadá, jak vypadá.

Přehodila si svůj batoh přes ramena a pokračovala v cestě. Neměla u sebe mobil, protože riziko, že by ji s ním vystopovali, bylo až moc vysoké, takže se řídila jenom pomocí papírových map a své vlastní intuice.

Občas jí připadalo, že se se svým způsobem života posunula o hezkých pár desetiletí dozadu.

Nevyhovovalo jí to. Netušila, co dělat sama se sebou, a veškerý volný čas, jehož měla opravdu hodně, věnovala učení. Za dobu, kdy byla mimo dosah, dohnala všechno, co o svých schopnostech měla vědět již dávno, a přesto to nestačilo. Meditovala, prozkoumávala, kam až může zajít, dokonce i prozkoumávala, jak se její moc vztahuje na zvířata, když nějaká narazila.

A ačkoli si tohle sama vybrala, nechtěla to. Toužila se vrátit zpátky na základnu, bojovat po boku Avengers – tedy toho, co z nich zbylo –, chtěla opět vidět své přátele.

Ale na to se až moc bála. Bála se, že není připravená, přestože samota, do níž se sama uvrhla, jí pomalu sžírala.

Byla natolik ponořená v myšlenkách, že nestihla udělat vůbec nic, když se přes ni prohnala vlna neznámé mocné magie, která jí vysála všechen vzduch z plic a poslala na kolena.

Její vlastní magie však reagovala mnohem rychleji než mozek. Máchla rukama a vytvořila kolem sebe pevnou bariéru, která ji bránila před dalším případným útokem, a okamžitě posílila mentální obrany, jež si vystavila kolem své mysli.

Trvalo tři vteřiny, než se mohla znova nadechnout, a sotva konečně postřehla, co se děje, postavila se zpátky na nohy, ruce roztažené v bojové pozici, oči jí rudě zářily.

Zhluboka se nadechla. Teď, když vlna magie polevila, její mozek konečně znova začínal pracovat.

Ta magie nebyla útočná, uvědomila si. A měla pravdu. Věděla, že ať už byl její zdroj jakýkoli, byl silný a ne z tohohle světa, ale taky věděla, že tahle magie nebyla vyslána za účelem útoku.

Měla spíš… průzkumný charakter. Nebo ještě lépe, oznamovací. Ano, to je ono. Zdroj té magie dával najevo svou přítomnost, zjišťoval, jestli je v okolí potenciální nebezpečí, a zdálo se, jako kdyby –

Jako kdyby ji volal k sobě.

Což nedávalo smysl, protože Wanda věděla, že ať už zatím stojí kdokoli nebo cokoli, je to nebezpečné. Jenže na té magii bylo zároveň něco vábivého, něco podobného, co cítila i sama v sobě.

Nevědomky udělala několik kroků doprava, odkud neznámá magie přišla, a pak celá ztuhla.

V tichu lesa jasně zaslechla pravidelné kroky, a ať už se k ní blížil kdokoli, cítila jeho silnou magickou auru. Vlastně nebylo s podivem, že ji našel – její vlastní schopnosti nebyly zrovna slabé a nenápadné pro někoho, kdo stejně jako ona dokáže vycítit magické proudy.

Vložila více námahy do bariéry kolem sebe, jenom pro všechny případy. Byla přesvědčená, že by se dokázala bránit, ale nehodlala nic riskovat.

Srdce jí vynechalo úder, když se vzduch jen pár kroků od ní zachvěl a přímo před ní se objevil vysoký štíhlý muž. Netrvalo jí dlouho, než rozpoznala jeho havraní vlasy dlouhé skoro po ramena i jasné zelené oči. Přeci jen strávila část svého života u Hydry a to ji něco naučilo.

Navíc nemusela být génius, aby si dala dvě a dvě dohromady. Od jeho útoku na New York sice uběhlo už jedenáct let, ale ona vzhledem k jeho spojení s Thanosem nemohla zapomenout.

„Loki,“ zasyčela potichu.

Protože to doopravdy byl on, kdo před ní stál, navzdory Thorovu tvrzení, že je už přes pět let mrtvý. Ovšem nepřekvapovalo ji to, jak by taky mohlo? Tohle byly divné časy, děly se divné věci. Fakt, že před ní stál Loki, nebyla ani zdaleka ta nejdivnější věc, která se jí stala.

Loki ji sjel pohledem, postoj uvolněný. Byl oděn do černého koženého obleku, na pohled bojového nebo loveckého, ale neměl plášť. Ruce měl spojené za zády a nezdálo se, že by chtěl zaútočit. „Čarodějko,“ broukl.

Cítila, když vyslal svou magii, která jemně oťukala její štíty. Nesnažil se prolomit její obranu, došlo jí.

Olízl si rty. „Zajímavé.“ Postoupil blíž k ní a ona na oplátku udělala krok nazpět, což ho donutilo zastavit. „Nejsem tady, abych bojoval, a ty to víš.“

Věděla, že říká pravdu, jakkoli překvapivé to mohlo být, ale to neznamenalo, že jen tak poleví v ostražitosti. „Neměl by ses na Zemi vůbec ukazovat.“

„A přesto tady jsem.“ Když udělal další krok dopředu, tentokrát neustoupila. „Cítím z tebe sílu Kamene mysli, a přesto nejsi v jeho moci.“

„Co chceš, Loki?“

„Vím, o co tě Thanos připravil.“

Wanda se prudce narovnala, bariéra kolem ní rudě zavibrovala vlivem jejích emocí. Nechtěla, aby o tom mluvil. Nechtěla, aby o tom věděl, a ani se neptala, jak.

„Nejsi jediná, na kom se šílený Titán podepsal,“ pokračoval, jako kdyby se nechumelilo. „Vím ale, že ti nepomůže, když se uzavřeš do sebe. Necvičíš svou moc správně, přestože si myslíš opak.“

Obezřetně ho sledovala. Doposud se nesnažil na ni zaútočit, nesnažil se ani využít jejího krátkodobého rozptýlení Thanosem. A přesto… něco jí na tom nesedělo. Necítila z Lokiho zlé úmysly, a když se pokusila proniknout do jeho mysli, jenom zabodl své oči do těch jejích a posílil zábrany, nevedl protiútok. Aby toho nebylo málo, jeho magie v sobě nesla známý podtón, u něhož vycítila, že Lokimu doopravdy nepatří.

Zmocnilo se jí podivné tušení, které si mohla ověřit jen jediným způsobem. „Kdo tě poslal?“

Rty se mu roztáhly do úsměvu, oči mu pobaveně zajiskřily. „Tak přeci nejsi nevšímavá,“ zamumlal potichu, přesto dost nahlas, aby ho slyšela, a v jeho hlase zaznívalo něco jako uznání. „Tví přátelé o tebe mají starost, čarodějko. Takovou, že se rozhodli vyhledat mne, abych jim pomohl.“

Zamrkala, pak zaťala ruce do pěstí a pohled sklopila k zemi. „Strange,“ došlo jí. Ostatně, kdo jiný by mohl najít Lokiho, o kterém si mysleli, že je mrtvý, než Stephen? Bariéra před ní znova zavibrovala, když vzhlédla zpátky k mágovi. „Proč bych ti měla věřit?“

„Protože jsem strávil rok v Thanosově moci a mne připravili o pomstu stejně jako tebe.“ Jeho pohled se stal nečetným, ale přesto slyšela vztek v jeho hlase, viděla zuřivost, jež se mu třpytila v očích. „Protože vím, jaké to je, myslet si, že tvé schopnosti z tebe dělají zrůdu, že je lepší, když nejsi nablízku svým přátelům. Ty a já toho máme společného víc, než si myslíš.“

„Proč _přesně_ tě za mnou Strange poslal?“

„Protože doufá, že když budeš mít po svém boku někoho, kdo ti rozumí, někoho, koho se nebudeš bát zranit, bude to pro tebe lepší.“ Pokrčil rameny a udělal další krok k ní, až stál přímo před bariérou. „A než se zeptáš, souhlasil jsem zejména z osobní zvědavosti.“

Wanda se zhluboka nadechla. „Můžu tě zabít,“ podotkla chladně. „Můžu tě hned teď zabít a ty bys s tím neudělal nic. _Vůbec nic_.“

Jenže on jednoduše povytáhl obočí. „Tak proč už nejsem dávno mrtvý?“

Ta otázka Wandu zarazila. Proč nebyl? Proč na něj ještě nezaútočila, když mohla? Stačilo by několikrát máchnout rukama, stačilo by prolomit tu hráz v jejím nitru, uvolnit moc, která dřímala uvnitř ní, a byl by konec. Nemusela by se dohadovat s žádným pitomým bohem z jiného světa, mohla by tak dát najevo, co si o Stephenově názoru myslí.

Otázkou ale bylo, chtěla to?

Ne. Toužila se vrátit zpátky domů, toužila být schopná uvolnit své schopnosti, aniž by se bála, že při tom zničí všechno a všechny v dosahu několika metrů.

Věřila si, že by Lokiho porazila. Věřila si, že kdyby na ni zkusil doopravdy zaútočit, snadno by ho rudými úponky roztrhala na kusy.

A co dalšího mohla ztratit?

Nic. Stejně jako jí nehrozilo nic od Lokiho, protože věděla, že říká pravdu, vnímala z něj Strangovu vlastní magii a věděla, že by neposlal nikoho, kdo by jí měl ublížit.

„Nevěřím ti,“ oznámila mu. „A nemám tě ráda. Ale jinou možnost teď nemám.“

Loki se na ni zazubil, kolem jeho dlaní se objevila zelená mlha a jiskry. „Pak můžeme začít.“ Pozvedl ruce a tleskl, jeho obraz se zamihotal a vzápětí kolem ní stálo Lokiů hned tucet. „Lekce číslo jedna,“ Loki – ten pravý – položil ruce na její bariéru, která se zamihotala a k jejímu nemilému překvapení se pozměnila v rudou mlhu, jež je obklopovala, „poznáš, co je realita a co ne?“

Wanda se pro sebe zašklebila. Už teď mohla říct, že Lokiho učební metody budou šílené, ale neměla důvod se držet zpátky. Neměla co ztratit.

A možná ‚šílené‘ bylo přesně to, co potřebovala.

Takže se sama pro sebe usmála, když se vznesla do vzduchu a zaútočila s téměř šílenou vervou.


End file.
